<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Простой план-2 by churchill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768828">Простой план-2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill'>churchill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Простой план [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мик на одну ночь заполучил Барри, а Барри заполучил Лена. Теперь Барри хочет их обоих и дальше, но не уверен, что будет нужен им парнем</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Простой план [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Простой план-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/gifts">PrettyPenny</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мик, дорвавшийся до Лена, трахался как помесь дорожного катка с отбойным молотком. В какой-то момент Лену показалось, что он так и сдохнет под Миком: от передоза ощущений, от гремучей смеси наслаждения и боли, от непривычно сильного оргазма, а в заднице, безжалостно растянутой немаленьким Миковым членом, так и останется грёбаная чёрная дыра. </p><p>Лен даже потрогал себя там, когда Мик наконец слез с него, обкончав перед этим ему спину, как наглая псина, метящая территорию. Вроде всё оказалось в порядке — даже знакомо как-то: такой же раскрывшейся обычно была задница Мика, когда Лен дотрахивал его пальцами, если сам успевал кончить раньше. Хотя всё равно было странно — вот как оно, оказывается: на пятом десятке «лишиться девственности». Анальной. Мик-чёртов-Рори только что это с ним сделал. </p><p>Лен отчётливо понял, что захочет повторить. И не один раз. </p><p>Надо было пойти в душ, смыть с себя противно подсыхавшую сперму — и свою, и Мика. Только не осталось сил, чтобы встать. Лен лениво крутил в голове, что ещё успеет сделать до конца дня: надо же было им завалиться в койку прямо с утра. Но Лен видел лихорадочное нетерпение Мика и до ночи решил не тянуть — нахрен, лучше дать сразу, чего тот хочет, раз Лен всё равно решился. </p><p>А в голове вдруг снова всплыл Барри Аллен и иррациональная уверенность Мика, что тот вернётся. Хотя они в очередной раз откровенно наебали его, и Аллен не дурак, он это поймёт.</p><p>— Как думаешь, Флэш дал бы кому-нибудь из нас? Так же? — Лен дёрнул головой в сторону своей задницы. Он знал ответ Мика заранее, но хотел услышать его произнесённым вслух.</p><p>Мик вытащил две сигареты из пачки; прикурил обе, одну протянул Лену; переставил пепельницу с тумбочки на кровать между ними; затянулся, выпустил дым. Словно какой-то сложной мыслительной деятельностью занимался сейчас. Лена забавляло, когда Мик так делал.</p><p>— Даст, — наконец уверенно изрёк Мик.</p><p>— Кому? — усмехнулся Лен. Если Флэш вернётся, захочет ли он иметь дело с ними обоими одновременно? Он же слишком неиспорченная фиалка, чтобы спать с мужиками, да ещё с двумя. Хотя умудрились же они передать его с рук на руки, пока Аллен был девчонкой. Лен невольно вспомнил их совместную ночь. Господи, какой горячей она оказалась! От Аллена он такого не ожидал. </p><p>— Обоим, — пробасил Мик и придавил в пепельнице докуренную сигарету. — Хотя тебе, наверное, даст быстрее, — добавил он самокритично.</p><p>Лен только усмехнулся — он не сомневался, если Аллен вернётся, Мик непременно возьмёт своё, и Аллен никуда не денется. Сколько времени ему напророчил Мик? Неделя, может две? </p><p>Ладно. Они подождут.</p><p># # #</p><p>Похоже Джо догадался, что Барри соврал ему про то, где провёл пять дней: слишком внимательно расспрашивал про выдуманный Фелисити эксперимент. Хотя Барри мог его понять — если бы Джо или Айрис или кто-то из Старлабс совсем пропали бы на три часа, а потом и вовсе на несколько дней, он бы тоже здорово переволновался.</p><p>Поэтому всю неделю после возвращения Барри старался почаще забегать к Джо — то на работу, то домой. В Старлабс он согласился на серию очередных тестов с новым костюмом — чтобы задобрить Кейтлин и Циско. Плюс накопились дела. Поэтому даже со спидфорсом Барри приползал домой и сразу отрубался. Чтобы с утра снова встать и нестись. </p><p>Но подступили выходные, дел стало меньше, тесты у Циско закончились, Джо перестал напрягаться. И в пятницу вечером выйдя с работы Барри вдруг понял, что может просто пойти домой — к Джо или в свою маленькую съёмную квартиру. Всё равно Айрис опять на свидании с Эдди... А Барри один. И одному ему хорошо, потому что он зверски устал за эти дни от попыток вернуть всех и всё в нормальное русло. </p><p>И одному ему плохо — прошлая неделя оказалась слишком волшебной, Барри стоило признаться в этом хотя бы себе. </p><p>Но у него не было ни малейшего представления, как это повторить. Какую найти причину, чтобы вернуться на заброшенный завод, адрес которого Барри теперь если и захочет, то не забудет. Не мог же он просто прийти и сказать: «Парни, было круто! Не хотите ли ещё по разу?»</p><p>И тогда он был девушкой. Только поэтому на него соблазнились Снарт и Рори. От понимания, какая ветреная девушка получилась из Барри, он даже покраснел. Как его угораздило? Раз в жизни оказался в женском теле и сразу же умудрился переспать с двумя мужчинами! И даже морально был готов оказаться в постели с ними обоими одновременно... Дальше Барри постарался не думать, чтобы воображение не посмело включиться в эту сторону — как было бы с ними двумя? Господи, Барри же не настолько испорченный! И он уже не девушка. У Барри даже мелькнула шальная мысль, не поискать ли мету, под чьё воздействие он тогда попал... Нет, не надо. Это будет слишком.</p><p>Поэтому он не пошёл домой — к себе или к Джо, а решил где-нибудь посидеть и выпить. Тем более, что вечером пятницы бары обычно полны, и в присутствии других людей Барри не станет думать ни о чём таком. Неприличном. Типа секса сразу с двумя.</p><p>Наверное, из-за попыток не думать Барри неожиданно для себя оказался в том самом баре, где когда-то искал Снарта. Когда Барри понял, куда именно его занесло, то всё равно решил остаться. Он готов к их встрече: ему есть, что Снарту предъявить.</p><p>Он выпил уже пару кружек пива, когда услышал рядом знакомый запах. Не тот, который подспудно ждал — озона и холода, а пепла и дыма, которым окутывал его Рори, ещё когда они работали вместе, спали вместе... Как у Барри так быстро сформировался условный рефлекс на него?</p><p>— Привет, — прогудел Рори, устраиваясь рядом на табурете, с которого секундой раньше поспешно ретировался какой-то парень. — Могу я тебя угостить? — и не дожидаясь ответа махнул бармену, указывая на себя и на Барри: — Два двойных.</p><p>Бармен расторопно выставил перед ними низкие стаканы и налил туда виски. Рори взял свой и легко звякнул им о стакан, предназначавшийся Барри.</p><p>— За тебя, детка. — И отпил сразу половину.</p><p>— Привет, Мик, — наконец отмер Барри. Не потому, что его так замедлил выпитый до этого алкоголь. Но сама ситуация. Серьёзно? Не может же быть так просто? — Как дела? Как Снарт? — хрипло спросил он, лишь бы не молчать.</p><p>— Лен скучает по тебе. И я тоже, — сказал Рори. — Заглядывай к нам как-нибудь. — Он допил залпом свой виски, достал из кармана и положил на стойку купюру, придавив её пустым стаканом. Поднялся с места и осторожно хлопнул Барри по плечу: — В любое время, детка. Будем тебе рады.</p><p>И ушёл.</p><p>Офигевший Барри проводил его взглядом. У входа увидел Снарта, тот не стал делать вид, что не заметил Барри, и кивнул. Они вместе с Рори вышли из бара.</p><p>Что это было? Что, чёрт возьми, сейчас произошло? Эти двое прямым текстом позвали его к себе?</p><p>К такому Барри неожиданно оказался не готов. Он думал, что придётся выкручиваться, придумывать что-то — понять бы ещё что! Но вот так? Серьёзно? Они думают, что его можно поманить как щенка, и он с радостью прибежит и будет спать с ними? Барри вдруг разозлился, а потом чуть не рассмеялся от собственной нелогичности: он же этого и хотел.</p><p>Барри крупными глотками допил виски, и его наконец-то догнало опьянение. Он, покачиваясь, сполз с барного табурета и пошёл на выход: кажется ему сегодня тут больше нечего делать.</p><p>Ему нужно понять, как вести себя дальше. Слишком мало данных, слишком мало опыта — с такими взрослыми парнями, как Снарт и Рори. Честно говоря, ноль опыта, если не считать ту неделю. Но прямо сейчас Барри слишком пьян. Он подумает об этом завтра.</p><p># # #</p><p>Лен не удивился, что Мик затащил его в их любимый бар именно в тот момент, когда возле барной стойки обнаружился Аллен. Лен, собравшийся перетереть кое-что с владельцем бара, указал на него Мику.</p><p>— Поговоришь с ним?</p><p>Мик кивнул и с ленивой медвежьей грацией направился к стойке. Пожалуй, дело было в надёжных руках. Лен даже готов был свалить, если Мик сейчас склеит Аллена. Но когда Лен вернулся, Мик встретил его у входа. Явно ошарашенный Аллен пялился ему вслед.</p><p>— Как долго? — не удержался Лен, когда они вышли на улицу.</p><p>— Ещё неделя, — ответил Мик. — Он дозреет.</p><p>Лен только покачал головой на эту уверенность Мика. </p><p>Уже сидя в тачке они проследили, как нетрезвый Аллен вышел из бара и медленно побрёл вдоль дороги. </p><p>— Ты мог бы трахнуть его сегодня, — сказал Лен.</p><p>— Нееет, — потянул Мик. — Мы оставим его себе.</p><p>— Он Флэш, Мик. Он работает в полиции. — Лен знал, что повторяется, но может быть, до Мика дойдёт наконец.</p><p>— Похуй. Мокрыми делами не балуемся, — теми же словами, что раньше, ответил Мик. — Ты тоже его хочешь, так что не заливай мне. </p><p>— Чёрт с тобой, — без особого запала ругнулся Лен. — Как знаешь. — Он завёл машину, тронулся и почти сразу выкинул это всё из головы: они планировали очередное ограбление — на этот раз в Старлинг-сити, и дел накопилось много. А с Алленом они всё равно что-то решат — когда тот появится.</p><p># # #</p><p>Барри мучился похмельем — это было непривычно. Обычно ускоренный метаболизм перерабатывал алкоголь в разы быстрее, да и не так много он выпил накануне. Впрочем, Барри подозревал, с чего его так развезло — он не знал, что ему делать дальше. А такое случалось с ним редко. Может ли он позволить себе то, чего хочет сейчас? Было бы намного проще, если его не отвергла бы Айрис, предпочтя ему Эдди. У Барри была бы стабильная личная жизнь, любимая женщина, и даже в голову не пришло бы посмотреть в сторону двух закоренелых преступников и строить дурацкие планы, как переспать с каждым из них снова. Или даже с обоими сразу.</p><p>Да, у Барри были потребности. Он же не железный. Но он состоял на страже закона, он — Флэш, в конце концов. Большая сила, большая ответственность. Всё в таком духе. Как в комиксе про Капитана Америку.</p><p>Именно эти мысли крутил Барри в похмельной голове, заодно мечтая о бутылке холодного пива, пытаясь вспомнить, осталось ли оно в холодильнике? Как он низко пал! Он целую вечность уже не оказывался в таком состоянии — разобранном и дурном. И похмельном.</p><p>Снарт и Рори плохо действуют на него. Вот какой вывод из всего этого следует сделать.</p><p>Барри заставил себя подняться. Пива в холодильнике не оказалось, зато в ящике кухонного стола нашёлся просроченный, оставшийся от прошлых жильцов алкозельцер. И когда тот подействовал, Барри сварил себе кофе и, пока неторопливо его пил, пришёл к выводу, что встречаться со Снартом и Рори — очень плохая идея. Эти двое уже не раз обманывали его. Они не звали его в отношения, только переспать раз или два —  Барри был уверен, что дальше их планы не идут. Но справится ли он с этим потом? Он уже умудрился по уши влюбиться в Снарта, а Рори ему очень нравился. И секс с ними, даже однократный, в этом вопросе не поможет. Даже если он им нравится и как парень тоже.</p><p>Больше никакого Снарта и Рори в жизни Барри.</p><p>Ещё он вспомнил, что задолжал Фелисити объяснения. И у него есть свободные выходные, чтобы смотаться в Старлинг-сити и исправить это.</p><p># # #</p><p>Если бы Фелисити не была так откровенно влюблена в Оливера, Барри сам бы начал ухаживать за ней. Она была невероятная. И только ей Барри мог рассказать про Снарта и Рори. А заодно посмешить её забавной историей, почти анекдотом о том, как его превратили в девушку, и чтобы не волновать Джо, Циско и Кейтлин, он провёл эти дни у двух преступников, которых сам же и ловил когда-то.</p><p>— Ты бы это видела! Он просто разобрал его на детали, а потом собрал заново! — восторженно рассказывал Барри, когда они с Фелисити устроились в маленьком полупустом кафе. Что поделать, он всегда восхищался людьми, умеющими что-то хорошо делать руками.  </p><p>Фелисити, которая всё это время внимательно слушала, вдруг спросила:</p><p>— Барри, ты влюбился?</p><p>— Я? В Рори? Конечно нет! — запальчиво заверил Барри, всем своим видом показывая, что даже предположение об этом будет глупостью.</p><p>— А не в Рори? </p><p>— Перестань. Ты же знаешь, в кого я влюблён. — Они были братом и сестрой по безответной любви: Фелисити знала об Айрис, он знал про Оливера.</p><p>Но Фелисити отчего-то не среагировала на их извечную тему.</p><p>— Барри, я не стану тебя осуждать. И ты не обязан ждать Айрис.</p><p>— А ты сама? — ввернул Барри.</p><p>— Так кто из них? — проигнорировала она попытку свернуть разговор в сторону. — Признавайся.</p><p>— Это не то, что ты думаешь... </p><p>— Да, ладно! Оба? — Чёрт, Барри забыл, какой у Фелисити уровень интеллекта: она сразу поняла всё правильно. Потом внимательно вгляделась в Барри и спросила: — И секс был? Неужели с обоими?</p><p>Барри, у которого от стыда уже горели щёки, только с несчастным видом кивнул — скрыть что-то оказалось невозможно, только сбежать, но Барри не настолько трус. </p><p>Фелисити рассмеялась, закрывая руками лицо.</p><p>— Не одновременно, ты не думай, — пробормотал Барри. Как будто бы это делало ситуацию более приемлемой.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в клуб! — утешила его Фелисити.</p><p>— Что? Ты тоже? Не может быть! — не поверил Барри.</p><p>— У всех бывают в жизни неловкие моменты. — Она покачала головой. — Что ты собираешься с этим делать?</p><p>— Забыть как о страшном сне, — мрачно ответил Барри. — Как ты говоришь? Очередной неловкий момент в моей жизни.</p><p>— Тебе не понравилось? С обоими? Или с кем-то из них?</p><p>— При чём тут это? — возмутился Барри.</p><p>— Значит понравилось, — сделала вывод Фелисити, и Барри нечего было на это возразить. А она добавила: — Мне кажется, ты давно заслуживаешь немного личного счастья. Даже если оно выглядит несколько... нестандартно. </p><p>— Как ты себе это представляешь? — поинтересовался Барри. — Эй, Джо! Я привёл к тебе знакомится своих парней. Да, парней, ты не ослышался. Ой, да вы знакомы, кажется. Уже встречались в полицейском участке и в Айрон Хайтс! — спародировал он.</p><p>— Тебя только это останавливает? </p><p>— Фелисити, это странно! Они мужчины. Двое мужчин! А я раньше даже не думал, что смог бы с парнем. А ещё они преступники! И намного старше меня.</p><p>— Как много фетишей сразу, — усмехнулась Фелисити.</p><p>— Эй, перестань! — воскликнул скандализованный Барри. — Ты не можешь такое всерьёз поддерживать!</p><p>— Но тебе было с ними хорошо? </p><p>— Да. Очень. С каждым, — хмуро признался Барри. И в качестве последнего аргумента добавил: — Я очень боюсь в них влюбиться, — подразумевая, что он очень боится, что Снарт и Рори разобьют ему сердце.</p><p>— Судя по всему, ты уже влюблён, Барри, — сказала Фелисити. — Хуже не будет.</p><p># # #</p><p>Фелисити раздраконила Барри своими рассуждениями о личном счастье. Хотя чего он ожидал от неё? Что эту слишком умную блондинку-хакершу напугает что-нибудь ненормальное? Да ни за что! Оливер будет полным придурком, если не начнёт шевелиться и упустит её.</p><p>Но Барри честно выкинул их разговор из головы и постарался загрузить себя работой. В Старлинг-сити случилось очередное громкое ограбление — виртуозно обчистили один из банков. Преступники с места преступления благополучно ускользнули. Барри подозревал, хотя и без всяких доказательств, что это были Снарт и Рори. Как очередное напоминание, что ему с ними не по пути. Хотя ограбление было и не в юрисдикции Барри: пусть с этим разбирается Стрела.</p><p>А потом его снова настигла пятница, когда все нормальные люди предвкушают выходные, а Барри никто и ничего не ждёт. Или всё-таки его ждут. Но он сам с болезненным упрямством пытается это игнорировать.</p><p>Он не знал, зачем и почему, но снова оказался в том баре, куда мог бы зайти Снарт. Барри умел испортить себе жизнь: Снарт там и оказался. Сидел за барной стойкой и болтал с устроившейся рядом хорошенькой девушкой. Барри даже залип на них взглядом на несколько секунд, сам не веря в то, как сильно сейчас злится и ревнует. Ему срочно требовалось выпить. Но подойти к стойке, чтобы взять что-нибудь, было выше его сил. Барри прошёл к свободному столику в глубине зала, надеясь, что официантка окажется расторопной и подойдёт к нему сразу.</p><p>Он даже сел так, чтобы оказаться спиной к барной стойке и не видеть Снарта.</p><p>А потом почувствовал знакомый запах — озона и холода. В тот же момент перед Барри поставили кружку с пивом. Снарт. Ну конечно! </p><p>— Кажется, официантка совсем замоталась, — сказал тот и сел напротив, держа в руке стакан с виски и льдом.</p><p>— Спасибо, — буркнул Барри. </p><p>Снарт только пожал плечами, отпил виски, поймал губами кусочек льда и захрустел им как конфетой. А сам уставился на Барри, бесцеремонно разглядывая его.</p><p>— Мы с Миком поспорили, — наконец лениво заговорил он. — Мик считает, что ты заглянешь к нам в гости на эти выходные. А я поставил на то, что ты нас послал.</p><p>— Иди ты к чёрту! — разозлился Барри. </p><p>— Так я могу сказать Мику, что он вчистую продул? И ты не придёшь? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Снарт и задумчиво добавил: — Только он расстроится. Не знаешь поблизости ненужное здание, которое можно сжечь?</p><p>— Для вас это просто игра такая, да? — не выдержал Барри. — Всего лишь ставки, приду я или нет? Хорошо тогда повеселился? Когда подставил меня?</p><p>Барри вдруг вспомнил, как ревел в плечо Снарту, а тот успокаивающе гладил его по спине, и стало совсем стрёмно. Он просто хотел выпить вечером пива. За что ему такое? Чёртов Снарт! Барри готов был сбежать и забить на пиво. Но вдруг обнаружил, что Снарт протянул руку через стол и мягко накрыл тёплой ладонью пальцы Барри. И смотрит на него. Внимательно и без насмешки. Совсем как в тот раз, когда Барри, будучи девушкой, впервые вышел на кухню.</p><p>— Скарлет, не убегай, — тихо заговорил Снарт. — Мик правда по тебе с ума сходит.</p><p>— А ты? — вырвалось у Барри.</p><p>— И я тоже, — сказал Снарт. — Допивай своё пиво и поехали к нам.</p><p>— И ты продуешь спор, — подколол Барри.</p><p>— Неужели ты бы позволил мне выиграть? — ухмыльнулся Снарт.</p><p>«Господи, ну почему он такой!» — подумал Барри. Пора было признать, что он неравнодушен к плохим парням. К очень взрослым плохим парням, иначе как ещё объяснить, что вид ухмыляющегося Снарта так его заводит.</p><p>— На что ставили?</p><p>Снарт недвусмысленно толкнул языком изнутри в щёку, имитируя оральный секс.</p><p>— Нет, — неверяще сказал Барри. Он даже не представлял, что вечно сдержанный и язвительный Снарт может так похабно пошутить. — Нет! — Снарт ехидно улыбнулся в ответ. И Барри, понимая, что его берут на слабо и просто откровенно разводят, всё-таки шёпотом уточнил: — Типа кто кому?</p><p>— Скорее, кто кого, — усмехнулся Снарт.</p><p>Это было ниже пояса. Барри против воли начал крутить в голове варианты. Он же так и не узнал, кто в их паре сверху. А спросить об этом постеснялся. Даже в постели постеснялся, хотя, наверное, мог бы — раз Снарт и Рори не скрывали перед ним своих отношений. И чёрт возьми, только от мыслей о них он возбуждался и краснел. А Снарт всё это видел.</p><p>— Тогда зачем вам я? — с вызовом спросил Барри.</p><p>— Заменишь выигравшего. Или проигравшего. Или просто попьём пива. Как ты сам захочешь, Скарлет, — без всякой издёвки ответил Снарт. </p><p>Когда он начинал вот так разговаривать и так себя вести, Барри чувствовал себя беспомощным. Полностью обезоруженным. А решимость не пускать Снарта и Рори в свою жизнь таяла как кубик льда в горячей воде. Один вечер же ничего не изменит? Ведь правда же? Барри решился.</p><p>Парой долгих глотков допил пиво и поставил пустую кружку на стол. Стал копаться в карманах в поисках денег.</p><p>— Я уже заплатил, — сказал Снарт, поднялся и протянул руку Барри: — Идём? — Барри взял его за руку и позволил Снарту провести себя через весь бар, игнорируя чужие взгляды.</p><p>Как если бы Лен действительно был его парнем.</p><p># # # </p><p>Мик был прав: пацан всё-таки дозрел. Конечно, глупо было ждать, что тот сам появится у них на заводе — даже если и знает теперь адрес. Но то, что вторую пятницу подряд Аллен упорно оказывался в их с Миком любимом баре, говорило Лену о многом: Аллену вся эта ситуация небезразлична, даже если тот и не делает что-то сам. </p><p>В таком случае они с Миком всегда готовы подтолкнуть его в нужную сторону.</p><p>Вот и сейчас Лен вёл машину и поглядывал на сидевшего рядом пацана. Тот даже перестал выглядеть дёрганным — видимо всё-таки что-то для себя решил.</p><p>Дома Мик готовил им ужин. Он так незамутнённо был уверен, что Лен привезёт пацана вечером, что это даже умиляло.</p><p>— В Старлинг-сити были вы? — спросил вдруг Аллен.</p><p>Лен усмехнулся в ответ. Неужели Аллен настолько наивен? Они с Миком отработали ограбление чисто — разыграли как по нотам, и уж запороть потом дело прямым признанием — увольте, они слишком давно в этом бизнесе. </p><p>— У тебя проблемы? Тебя привлекли к расследованию?</p><p>— У  меня нет проблем. — Аллен задумчиво покосился на Лена.</p><p>— Я рад, — скупо ответил Лен. </p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал вдруг Аллен, — что проблемы не у меня.</p><p>Лен усмехнулся: пацан соображает. Может они всё-таки смогут ужиться? Несмотря на то, что Мик с Леном вовсе не собираются позволить перелицевать себя в законопослушных граждан. А Аллен — всё ещё Флэш, и что с этим поделаешь? Лен и не уверен, что хотел бы что-то менять.</p><p># # # </p><p>Мик наготовил еды как на взвод солдат. Лен подозревал, что всё-таки Мик волновался за исход дела с Алленом. Пусть лучше снимает стресс так, чем опять сжигает что-то — у Лена был присмотрен вариант на крайний случай, но даже заброшенные здания в какой-то момент заканчиваются.</p><p>Они, совсем как тогда, сидели на кухне втроём, ели, пили пиво из бутылок; Аллен с Миком обсуждали очередную раритетную тачку, притащенную им на прошлой неделе в цех. А потом ещё что-то. Лен слушал их разговор и курил. И ему было хорошо. Лену и с Миком было неплохо, но они знали друг друга как облупленные — совсем как старые супруги. А пацан привносил в их привычное общение что-то другое, новое, живое. Неиспорченное, что ли. И Лен очень хорошо понимал Мика с его настойчивым желанием «оставить пацана себе». </p><p>Это они даже не добрались до постели.</p><p>Ближе к полуночи, после ужина и выпитого пива, возникла та самая неловкость, которую Лен ожидал — Аллен явно не знал, как ему быть дальше. Лен даже мог представить себе, что тот крутит в голове. Вежливо поблагодарить за ужин и свалить? Или остаться? Но если остаться, то с кем из них? И как сказать об этом вслух? И дальше в таком духе.</p><p>Лен не торопился — наслаждался замешательством пацана, а ещё ждал, что предпримет Мик, который выглядел таким довольным, словно отхватил в личное пользование Кадиллак мамы Элвиса и перекрасил его в чёрный.</p><p>Они с Миком, само собой, не договаривались ни о чём — в таких делах планировать что-то, только портить. Но Лен был готов к любому исходу — даже к тому, чтобы подхватиться сейчас и по сигналу Мика сказать: «Пока, голубки. Разбирайтесь без меня», и свалить куда-нибудь. Да хотя бы вернуться в бар и посидеть там ещё с виски. </p><p>Пацан нерешительно переводил взгляд с Мика на Лена. </p><p>— Оставайся сегодня у нас, — вдруг пробасил Мик. — Покажу тебе завтра тачку.</p><p>— На диване? — с заметным облегчением спросил Аллен.</p><p>Мик только пожал плечами. Лен отчего-то ждал, что он всё-таки даст понять, что хочет остаться с пацаном наедине. Но Мик просто начал убирать со стола. Аллен подорвался ему помогать. И даже спидфорс подключил, смотрелось это забавно — как он сметал со стола грязные тарелки, быстро убрал пустые бутылки.</p><p>А потом завис рядом с чистым уже столом. Мик подошёл к пацану сзади, обнял его со спины и начал целовать в шею. И пацан поплыл — прямо видно было, что его сразу повело. Он повернул голову к Мику, начал ловить губами его губы. Мик развернул пацана к себе, они долго целовались; Мик лапал пацана уже за задницу, а тот даже не сопротивлялся. </p><p>Лен никак не мог перестать на них смотреть.</p><p>Мик оторвался от губ пацана, прижал его к себе, обнял, поцеловал в висок и сказал:</p><p>— Детка, давай-ка сегодня с нами.</p><p>Аллен согласно кивнул, а потом оглянулся на Лена. И тот вдруг понял, что Аллен напряжённо ждёт его решения.</p><p>— Идите в душ, я за вами, — сказал Лен.</p><p>— Ты же не уйдёшь? Не уходи, — вдруг словами через рот выдал Аллен. Лен даже прифигел слегка.</p><p>— Никуда я не денусь, — ответил он раздражённо. — Идите уже. Дайте покурить спокойно.</p><p>Аллен и вправду потащил Мика в душ. Мик только довольно улыбнулся Лену — типа «ну я же говорил». И никакого намёка на то, что Лену всё-таки стоит убраться — уж это-то он точно различал. Вот чёрт! Лен вроде бы сам это всё устроил. А сейчас и не понимал, готов ли к такому.</p><p>Он выбил из пачки сигарету и затянулся.</p><p>Мик с пацаном из душа вернулись довольно быстро, хотя Лен ждал, что они потрахаются прямо там. Но похоже, что нет. Видать Мик и вправду собирался сделать всё честь по чести.</p><p>Лен нарочно торчал в душе дольше обычного. Вода стала совсем холодной, смывая и остатки опьянения, и возбуждение заодно. Можно было хоть на всю ночь тут застрять, но как-то уж совсем глупо.</p><p>Когда Лен пришёл в спальню, Мик вовсю трахал пацана: поставил его на четвереньки и брал сзади. Пацан прогнулся в пояснице, уткнулся лицом в подушку и без стеснения подмахивал Мику. В свете ночника они смотрелись контрастно: обожжёный огромный Мик и худой жилистый пацан с гладкой кожей. Трахались они увлечённо, постанывали и даже не заметили появление Лена. Мик придерживал Аллена за бёдра, равномерно и сильно поддавал своими, потом ускорился, сбился с ритма и кончил, вжимаясь пахом пацану в задницу. Тот, похоже, кончил в этот момент тоже, потому что хрипло протяжно выдохнул и стёк на кровать из рук Мика.</p><p>Лену как по мозгам шибануло этой сценой. Словно он и не торчал уйму времени под холодной водой.</p><p>Мик вытащил из пацана член, стянул с себя презерватив, завязал узлом, оглянулся, чтобы бросить в мусорное ведро, стоявшее у стены, и увидел Лена. Довольно улыбнулся ему, зашвырнул презерватив точно в мусорку и сказал:</p><p>— Чего стоишь? Давай к нам.</p><p>Аллен приподнял голову и посмотрел на Лена. Губы у него были зацелованные. Глаза шальные. Чёрт, как же Лен его такого хотел! Пацан похлопал по постели приглашающим жестом.</p><p>Мик растянулся с другой стороны. И Лен всё-таки шагнул к кровати, лёг на смятые простыни рядом с Алленом. </p><p>И тот сразу же потянулся к нему весь — словно это не его сейчас затрахали до состояния медузы. Полез целоваться, зашарил рукой у Лена в паху. И это был такой контраст с обычным поведением Аллена — который смущался, кажется, всего — даже намёков, буквально, как несколько часов назад в баре. Это и в прошлый раз потрясло — каким Аллен оказался в постели, совсем без тормозов, словно дорвался до Лена и брал что хотел и как хотел.</p><p>А ещё Лен невольно сравнивал Аллена с тем, когда тот был девчонкой. Разницы особой не было. Конечно сейчас у пацана был член, а сисек не было, да и подбородок был колючий, хотя и не слишком. Но запах и сочетание внешней хрупкости с ощущением плотных мышц под гладкой кожей — всё было таким же.</p><p>Когда Аллен полез пальцами Лену в задницу, тот оторвался от поцелуя и удивлённо уставился на пацана.</p><p>— Ты же проиграл, — нагло сообщил тот. </p><p>— А Мику ты подставился, потому что он выиграл? — съязвил Лен.</p><p>— Ну это же честно? — ответил Аллен. — Разве нет?</p><p>Когда жизнь Лена успела измениться настолько, что его ебут уже двое?</p><p>Лен только махнул рукой, развернулся на живот и позволил всему случиться. Аллен трахался торопливо, даже дёргано, будто и вправду дорвался и боялся, что отберут. Зато когда он потянул Лена на себя, заставив встать на четвереньки, Мик лёг на спину и, как под днище любимых тачек, подлез под Лена и начал ему отсасывать. Всё вместе это оказалось охуенно, и Лен кончил так сильно, что без сил навалился на Мика, а следом Аллен распластался на них сверху.</p><p>Им определённо стоит оставить пацана себе.</p><p>Кажется, Аллен успел потом смотаться в душ. Лен этого не запомнил, потому что вырубился почти сразу, только в полусне почувствовал, как кто-то замёрзший пристраивается между ним и Миком.</p><p># # # </p><p>Барри проснулся от того, что с одного бока ему стало холодно. Он приподнял голову, пытаясь понять, где он. И через секунду вспомнил. Ох, он сделал это! Переспал с ними двумя. Ну технически не сразу, а по очереди. Но переспал! Это снова оказалось круто. И он вчера трахнул Снарта! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Вчера это казалось не настолько пугающим.</p><p>Барри огляделся. Рори ушёл. В душ. Или на кухню — кажется оттуда уже пахло чем-то вкусным. Снарт тихо спал, уткнувшись в подушку. </p><p>Барри не удержался, придвинулся к Снарту и провёл рукой по спине. У того была такая гладкая на ощупь кожа. Барри очень нравились шрамы Рори, хотя это тоже было до чёртиков странно — балдеть от неровной кожи, от явных следов ожогов. Но то был Рори — всё это ему шло, как и запах дыма. Но и Снарт тоже нравился — как раз своей гладкостью, как затянутый в доспех ледяной рыцарь. </p><p>Чёрт, такими темпами Барри окончательно влипнет в них обоих.</p><p>Снарт под осторожными прикосновениям Барри пошевелился, приподнял голову и хрипло сказал:</p><p>— Доброе утро, Скарлет.</p><p>— Утро, Лен, — отозвался Барри. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— В смысле? — Снарт перевернулся на спину, и Барри нахально устроил свою руку на его почти безволосой груди.</p><p>— Ну это, — Барри покосился взглядом вниз, намекая на задницу Снарта.</p><p>— Долг есть долг, — усмехнулся Снарт. — Всё хорошо, Скарлет, не переживай. А ты?</p><p>— Я тоже хорошо, — счастливо улыбнулся Барри.</p><p>Потом провёл рукой ниже, под одеяло и дотронулся до члена Снарта — тот был твёрдый. Понятно, что утро, у Барри тоже стоял, но ни вчера, ни в их первый он так и не насытился Снартом.</p><p>— Хочешь? — почему-то шёпотом спросил Барри. — Хоть как.</p><p>Снарт сначала с интересом вгляделся в него, а потом развернулся всем телом к Барри и потянулся к его заднице, ощупал пальцами между половинок и разочарованно пробормотал:</p><p>— Чего ты уже такой тугой?</p><p>Барри нашарил под подушкой смазку и сунул её Снарту, а сам лёг на живот.</p><p>— Давай.</p><p>Чёрт, его даже затрясло от мысли, что Лен сейчас трахнет его. Просто возьмёт и трахнет, когда Барри уже парень. Вчера ему понравилось чувствовать в себе Мика. По ощущениям оказалось даже круче, чем когда он был девушкой. Но Снарта в себя он хотел не меньше. Может, даже больше.</p><p>Снарт навалился сверху, щёлкнул крышкой тубы, потом скользкими пальцами стал разминать, а потом начал вводить член, и было немного больно, но и одновременно так здорово, что Барри задыхался от восторга. Потом спохватился:</p><p>— А Рори? То есть Мик?</p><p>Снарт замер ненадолго.</p><p>— Никогда не парься по этому поводу, Скарлет. Можешь быть с Миком, можешь быть со мной. Или с нами двумя. Как захочешь.</p><p>Барри согласно кивнул, а потом уткнулся лицом в подушку, наслаждаясь тем, как Снарт берёт его сейчас. </p><p>Он влюбился, он определённо влюбился. Ещё до всего этого. И, кажется, сразу в обоих. Чёрт, как же Барри влип! Но он подумает об этом завтра. Глупо о чём-то думать, пока тебя трахает Снарт.</p><p># # # </p><p>Это было до чёртиков забавно. Лен уже и припомнить не мог, когда он в последний раз трепался в постели. Он очень редко снимал кого-то на ночь. Зачем, если есть Мик? А с Миком они не стали бы такую пургу нести с утра.</p><p>А потом пацан и вовсе предложил себя. И Лен не смог отказаться. Какой пацан был классный! Отзывчивый, горячий, и отдавался так, словно очень-очень хотел Лена. </p><p>Мик наверняка с кухни слышал, что они тут трахаются. Но даже не заглянул к ним. Ничего, Лен свалит днём куда-нибудь, позволит Мику с пацаном побыть наедине.</p><p>А сейчас Лен просто наслаждался. Он даже кончил раньше, привычным движением развернул пацана за бёдра к себе, чтобы, как делал это с Миком, отсосать и дотрахать пальцами. Он любил это делать — когда собственное возбуждение уже не давит на мозги, возможность почувствовать губами и руками неприкрытое удовольствие другого. </p><p>Удовольствие Мика. А теперь ещё и пацана.</p><p>Тот кончил чуть ли не после первого же движения и, даже не успев отдышаться, потащил Лена к себе с явным намерением поцеловать.</p><p>Лен представил себе, как у него сейчас несёт изо рта, и не дался. Может с Миком он бы и не стал с этим париться, а тут не мог. Или пока не мог?</p><p>Пацан явно расстроился</p><p>— Скарлет, я в душ. Поцелуи только после него.</p><p>Пацан с недовольным видом кивнул. Словно осуждал Лена, словно плевать ему было, как от него пахнет и Лен нравится ему любым. Невыносимо! Как он может быть таким милым?</p><p>Потом мелькнула шальная мысль, что надо будет предложить пацану примерить то самое платье. Если он оказался настолько без тормозов, то может не откажется?</p><p># # # </p><p>Барри пришёл после душа на кухню. И невольно испытал чувство дежа вю: снова горкой горячие блинчики на тарелке, запах кофе, джем в банке; Снарт сидит с сигаретой за столом, Рори у плиты; а когда Барри заходит и садится, тот целует его в щёку и ставит перед ним кружку с кофе. Всё как в те волшебные дни. И даже лучше, потому что Барри теперь знал, что Снарт и Рори были с ним не только потому, что он был девушкой. Они оба просто были с ним.</p><p>Барри остался у них на весь день. Лен после обеда куда-то ушёл, а Мик прямо в цехе сначала отсосал Барри, а потом трахнул его на заднем сиденье той самой раритетной тачки. И Барри был совсем даже не против. </p><p>Барри остался у них на ночь. Они всё-таки сделали это втроём: Барри трахал Мика и одновременно отдавался Лену, и это было настолько охуеннно по ощущениям, как не было с ним, наверное, никогда. Даже если сравнить с получением спидфорса.</p><p>В воскресенье Барри нужно было уйти — он пообещал Джо появиться на семейном обеде с Айрис и Эдди. И даже обещал помочь с ним. Перед этим стоило заглянуть домой, переодеться, остыть и попытаться хоть как-то стереть с лица счастливую ухмылку человека, у которого с личной жизнью настолько всё хорошо, что уже просто неприлично.</p><p>— Мне пора бежать, — сказал Барри, отодвинув пустую кружку из-под кофе.</p><p>Он всё-таки опасался, что сейчас уйдёт, и сказка закончится. Лен и Мик не позовут его обратно, а сам он не решится напрашиваться.</p><p>Снарт переглянулся с Рори и поднялся из-за стола.</p><p>— Я тебя провожу.</p><p>Барри поцеловал Мика на прощание, а тот обнял его и сказал:</p><p>— Только не теряйся, детка.</p><p>Когда Барри следом за Снартом вышел из здания, тот сказал:</p><p>— Не убегай сразу. </p><p>Барри отказался от протянутой Снартом сигареты, стоял и смотрел, как тот прикуривает, потом затягивается и выдыхает дым. </p><p>Снарт докурил и выкинул сигарету. Притянул Барри за полы пиджака к себе. Поцелуй был горьким с привкусом табака. Снарт, всё так же удерживая Барри, сказал ему на ухо:</p><p>— Можешь пообещать мне кое-что? — и когда Барри неуверенно кивнул, сказал:  — Возвращайся сегодня. Или завтра. Как только сможешь. Обещаешь?</p><p>Барри, который ожидал от Снарта чего угодно — от просьбы помочь им с Рори что-нибудь ограбить до какого-нибудь безумного сексуального фетиша, от облегчения даже рассмеялся. Он попытался сделать шаг назад, но Снарт держал его крепко — и руками, и взглядом. И явно ждал ответа.</p><p>— Да, — сказал Барри. — Обещаю.</p><p>Он с радостью выполнит своё обещание. Может быть, даже сегодня вечером.</p><p># # # </p><p>Весь обед Айрис влюблёнными глазами смотрела на Эдди. Это было привычно, непривычно было только то, что Барри, кажется, стало на это плевать. Он то и дело проваливался мыслями в последние два дня, хотя честно старался держать лицо и делать вид, что у него всё по-прежнему. </p><p>Когда Айрис начала рассказывать о каком-то новом проекте в редакции, а Барри снова отвлёкся и уплыл в воспоминания, как круто ему было между Миком и Леном одновременно, Джо встревоженно спросил:</p><p>— Барри, ты в порядке?</p><p>— Кажется, он влюбился, — с понимающей улыбкой заметил Эдди.</p><p>— Барри? — сразу заинтересовалась Айрис. — В кого?</p><p>— Ничего подобного, — пожал плечами Барри, хотя его распирало изнутри. Он поймал внимательный взгляд Джо, которого явно не убедила показная невозмутимость Барри. И невольно вспомнил, как рассказывал Фелисити про возможное «знакомство с родителями».  </p><p>Ладно, решил Барри про себя. Если дело дойдет до чего-то серьёзного в его отношениях с Леном и Миком, он что-нибудь придумает. Какой-нибудь способ, как сказать об этом Джо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>